his thoughts
by Demi-god2405
Summary: Edmunds' thoughts and point of view of pc
My thoughts plagued me as I crossed the street, ducking and avoiding automobiles like it was my job. That's when I heard it. From the train station that I was going to, a cheering cry of "Fight, Fight, Fight" My heart fell as I ran into the commotion. At the bottom of the stairs that lead to the platform I saw them. My big brother fighting with boys from our school. A boy suddenly jumped up and hit my brother square on the back of the head. That's when I got involved. I dumped my bag and hat on the ground and leaped onto the boys back, tackling him to the ground. My brother was already up and fighting again. He was dodging around and attacking the enemy's back while I watched his. Suddenly the station whistle blew and a few soldiers came and tore us apart from the bullies. They yelled at us as they pushed us back, "Act your age!"

My brother was fuming when our two sisters joined us. One older than me but younger than the oldest brother. One younger than me, making her the youngest of all of us. Our names? Peter, Susan, Edmund (that's me) and Lucy - Pevensie. "You're welcome" I told Peter. Peter was my dad and Susan my mum, it hurt when they didn't believe in what I could do. When we were in Narnia the first time, Peter and Susan married and became high king and high queen. Their next official act was to adopt me and Lucy, making us their children (we were still king and queens though, not prince and princesses). Peter and Susan were my salvation when in times of doubt. When the dark and cold of night had me screaming with nightmares of Jadis; it was Peter and Susan's king sized bed I would crawl into. "I had it sorted!" Peter exclaimed as he got up off the bench only to sit down again. Suddenly Lucy yelped off the bench as if pulled exclaiming that Susan pinched her when Peter, Susan and me leapt off the bench feeling a poke in our backs. The train whizzed past as Lucy yelled that it felt like magic and as the train and train station disappeared to reveal a coast, I knew we were back in Narnia. We yelled our heads off as we dumped our bags, scarves, hats etc, In favour of playing in the surf of the sea. Suddenly I looked up and stopped playing. There were ruins of a castle on the cliff top, "Where do you think we are?" I asked, Peters voice called out "Where'd think" "Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia" I stated simply. We all turned to look at the ruins and decided to investigate.

Upon what I guessed was a balcony I was washed over with a feeling of belonging. "Hey that's mine" I exclaim pointing to a solid gold chess piece in Susan's hand. Looking to my left I saw 4 stumps like the bottom of some blocks of stone, I realised where we were. "Hey guys," they looked over, "I know where we are". I grabbed them by the arms and placed them by a block of stone. Me by the block at the far left, Peter in the middle left, then Susan in the middle right and lastly Lucy on the far right. "Guys" I swallowed, "I think _we_ lived here!" Lucy gasped "Car Perivale, our home was attacked" Suddenly I remembered something. "Peter come help me" I said as I rushed over to a wall. Holding onto the statue of a faun that rested in an alcove, I pushed and with Peters help it revealed a wooden door. Using my pocket knife, I slashed a hole in the door and, reaching in, broke the handle and lock off. I was known in Narnia for getting in anywhere. I heard a ripping noise and I saw Peter tear a strip of his school shirt of, wrap it round a branch and ask me, "Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" I smirked while reaching into my bag saying, "No but would this help?" Pulling out my new torch. Peter laughed, "you could have mentioned that a bit sooner Ed!" With me in front, we all descended the spiral stairs to a worn black metal gate. Smiling Pete pushed it open to reveal, the royal treasure room. 4 golden chests set in alcoves in front of 4 statues of … us when we were older. Smiling we all ran to our chests. Opening mine, the first thing I grabbed was my double swords in their ink black and silver sheathes. I smiled as I partook in banter between the sisters and me – involving our ages, Lucy's height and my helmet. Reaching deeper into the soft fabric, I found what I was looking for. Slim brown cotton pants with brown boots and a dark blue top adorned with brown leather belt around the middle. My hunting gear. Reaching behind the chest to the statue of me, I pulled my crown down to my eyes. The wall behind the statues moved to reveal an alcove that I slipped into, to get changed. I was reserved like that. Once in my Narnia clothes I went back out to strap on my weapons. I had double swords, one holster either side of my body but I also hid a lot of little knives and daggers up my sleeves, down my boots, _in_ the toes of my boots. After the incident with the white witch, I took every opportunity to store weapons all over my body, so that I always have a blade in reach if I'm ambushed. This came in hand when we were kings and queens as training, battles for the thrones and rouge followers of the witch often popped up and then where easily dispatched with a blade.

After we were all ready to go we headed down to a stream someway into the forest where Lucy spotted them. Two soldiers in a boat about to toss a dwarf over the side. Susan drew and fired an arrow into the side of the boat and when they looked at her she yelled, "Drop him!" _Really mum?_ I thought _really?_ The men smirked and flung the dwarf off the side of the boat into the water. I and Peter sprinted forward. I went for the boat to help us with our journey; Peter went all hummable and saved the dwarf. Once back on the bank, the Dwarf was less than thankful for us saving his life. After some sharp comments thrown back and forth between the dwarf and Susan – the dwarf was called Trumpkin –I found himself fighting Trumpkin sword point to sword points (I only fought with two blades, I was the only one in all Narnia to be able to do it.), of course I won after disarming Trumpkin and throwing a small knife into the fabric of the shoulder– pinning him to the sand. "Beards and broomsticks, you're it?" His tone was less than welcomed, "You're the kings and queens of old?" I smiled and nudged Peter forward. "High King Peter the magnificent." Susan stepped forward, "High Queen Susan the gentle." Lucy skipped forward, "Queen Lucy the valiant, daughter of the High King and Queen" I stepped forward, "King Edmund the Just, son of the High King and Queen" I stated. I saw Peter and Susan smile when we introduced ourselves as their children. Trumpkin fell on his backside before scurrying to his feet and bowing. "Forgive me your highnesses, if I had known I wouldn't have challenged King Edmund." I shook my head, I didn't like that, "Please call us by our names, they're our names for a reason, and the formality's end here. Trumpkin obliged before clambering in the boat and after waiting for us to join him, gave Peter the oars and sat at the front of the boat as we sailed down the stream.

Lucy stared up at the trees that hung over the cliff tops, "their so quite" she remarked. Trumpkin stated "They're trees, what do you expect!" I frowned and said, "When we were crowned, they used to dance." Trumpkin looked at us as we sighed lost in memories. I was lost in the haze of a hunt with my brother, I and Pete loved nothing better than training, roughing it out and the best – hunting. Through the forest with roots of the trees moving for us, slowing the deer down, keeping it in our sights. Notching an arrow, I would pull then fire (Susan wasn't the only brilliant archer in Narnia), killing the dinner for Pete to cook on the open fire before setting out our bed rolls and drifting to sleep, curled in each other embrace with the stars singing above us. I smiled, how I wish that we could go back to that time and live our lives in the peaceful bliss of the Golden Age. But I couldn't live in that fantasy anymore, my beloved Narnia was under attack from Talmerines and I had to defend if it was ever going to return to its rightful state.

As we moored the boat, Lucy wandered off, and came face to face with a bear. She started to talk to it before it reared its head and charged at her. I saw this and with practiced skill embedded three knives into the bear's neck, killing him. Peter rushed forward and pulled Lucy into a hug so she couldn't see the bear as Trumpkin slit its throat. When he did this, he brought out three knives. Before he could ask, I came forward and took the three blades – wiping the blood on my pants before sliding the knives up my sleeve. Trumpkin stared at us, "Let's get moving" I said, I hate any kind of attention and often leave the king worship to Peter. I preferred to lay in the shadows, only coming forward to right a wrong or to judge when someone is lying or when I was sure about something. Often the only time I came forward was when battle planning or judgement on a convicted subject. I was well named the just king and was able to look through any lies and tricks and see people's true intentions which made me the judge at any court cases. After a couple of hours traveling we came to a cliff where the river rush should have been but because of water erosion it had turned into a couple hundred feet deep drop. When we were turning around to leave, I heard Lucy call out for Aslan, but when we turned around no one was there. Peter and Susan started to hassle Lucy about 'Aslan' until I got fed up and brought my fingers to my lip giving an ear splitting whistle that brought everyone and the forest around up to a standstill. "Listen, the last time I didn't listen to Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." I shrugged but inside I was dying. Trumpkin stated that he wasn't about to go jumping off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist. I wanted to punch him.

After I was crowned a few people didn't trust me after my 'betrayal'. Aslan was my salvation along with Peter, Susan and Lucy, almost every day I could be found in my room or walking the corridors of the castle with Aslan next to me; talking, advising, and just general chatting with the king of kings. He was my best friend, and Trumpkin was here disrespecting him. But eventually Peter agreed to follow Trumpkin and I was left to comfort Lucy, assuring her that I believed her. I would always believe her. It got to night time in the forest and I fell asleep next to Lucy but awoke in early morning when I felt Lucy move away from me and leave. I woke Peter and Susan who strapped on their weaponry and together we ran after Lucy. Just as Lucy rounded a corner, a man came out of nowhere and raised his sword, Peter darted forward and a sword fight ensued. I couldn't help but notice how hot the second man was. When the second man managed to disarm Peter I through a blade into his hand making him drop the sword. "Enough" Susan yelled and both men stopped. I could now tell how good looking the man - obviously Talmerine - was. Long black hair reaching his shoulders, coffee hued eyes with thick lashed. Smooth face with high cheek bones. Nice muscles, not as broad as Peter but still strong. I nudged Lucy next to me and took the place between her and Susan, who took her place between me and Peter. The talmerine looked down at Peter's sword and must have saw the words _High King Peter_ that where engraved into the base of the blade. He then slowly reached down and picked up my knife and saw _KETJ_ – King Edmund the Just – engraved on the hilt. He looked up at us and croaked our titles' hoarsely, "High King Peter..." His eyes travelled over us, "High queen Susan, King Edmund, Queen Lucy" He dropped to his knees and bowed followed by all the creatures that had surrounded us. I breathed in happily it was good to be back.

The Talmerine got back up and offered his hand, "Prince Caspian of the talmerines' – your majesties" Peter went forward and shook Caspian's hand and stated, "You called?" Caspian nodded then shrugged, "You're just not what I expected" I smirked, "Well neither are you" The talmerine prince turned his eyes to me and froze them on my face – specifically on my smirk, which made me blush. At my blush he actual licked his lips slowly. I swallowed and the rest was a blur of hazy fantasies until we reached the How – Or as I called it my death bed of a stone table. I still haven't gotten over the fact that Aslan died for me here or that I would have died if he hadn't come forward and vouched for me. I still followed the talmerine with my eyes but my mind was back on the task at hand - turning a bunch of weapon void misfits into a battle ready army. During a meeting with Caspian and my siblings, I slipped out and went to the training grounds. I noted that the minators and the centaurs where quite good already and while they would eventual go down in a war, they would survive in a battle. The fauns would take some work but at least they had the general idea down. Over all little work needed to be done but I would still give it my all and make sure we win against Caspian's crazy uncle. I started to wonder round, giving hints here and stepping in there. Just doing what I generally did in the golden age – train the army.

I didn't notice my siblings and Caspian come out until I finished dealing with a tuff up that could have turned ugly quickly. Someone had slipped in a sharpened sword for the faun to use instead of a blunt one. The other faun was blaming the first one for the cut up his arm. I had to end it by creating a vine with large leaves and using the leaves to create a salve and then wrapping the salve covered cut in more leaves. I told him the cut will be fine in the morning and took the sharpened blade to replace it with a blunt one. Once I noticed my siblings I walked up to them and bowed quickly to Peter and Susan before hugging Lucy and nodding to Caspian. Before I could move, Peter grabbed me round the middle and hugged me tight as Susan planted a kiss on my cheek. I gagged. Lucy laughed out loud and I caught Caspian chuckling softly to himself. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. His chuckle caught in his throat and came out as a chocking noise. Nice to know that my smirk affected him this way. Drawing my two swords, I offered one to Caspian – a challenge.

He cocked his eyebrows as if to say 'really?' "Let's see how good Prince Caspian is with a sword, shall we?" Caspian sighed and took the sword. I lead him over to the closed arena and readied my stance. Caspian did the same. I started to circle him slowly, he stayed still and followed me with his head. When I reached his left side, the side undefended with the sword, I feigned a strike and at the last minute switched my sword point up to cut the back of Caspian's sword hand that had come round to protect his side. At the cut Caspian dropped his sword and grasped the cut with his other hand. "You have good reflexes but your stance could be better," I leaned forward and pushed his left arm into his left side, "Keep your unarmed side closed to attacks and always be ready from all sides." I bowed to him, picked up my sword and created some more slave for his hand. While I was applying it he just stared at me. I blushed and he practically groaned. I smiled and wrapped the cut before turning and leaving. I felt someone grab my hand and heard Caspian say "Wait". I turned to look at him and saw that he was as flushed as a king or prince could show in public – not a lot. "I want to see you again, privately" he said softly, avoiding eye contact. I was aware that people were staring at us and I knew I couldn't answer loudly. "Midnight, Top of the How "I whispered enough for him to hear then bowed and left.

I went straight to the stone table and looked up at the carving of Aslan with confusion. _Do I like Caspian? Susan likes him – she has Peter but Peter sees him as a rival. Am I willing to destroy my relationships with mum and dad over a boy? Not just a boy but a prince – a lower class citizen than any of us pevensise Royals. Although when this battle with Caspian's uncle is over, Caspian will be a king like me. He'll be on par and will be a respectable suitor for me. Who am I kidding, when the battle is over, me and my sibling will be leaving Narnia and properly not coming back? Why is love so messed up!_ I fought with my thoughts as I wandered back and forth not noticing Peter come in and watch me until he said, "You know talking to yourself the first sign of madness!" I stared at him and he smiled. "Come on then," he said as he sat down at the stone table with his arm out stretched. "Tell your Father what's wrong" I practically tackled Peter with a hug as a vomit of words left my mouth. I told him everything I was thinking and hoped that he understood. When I stopped I risked a look at Peter and saw him looking at me curiously. "You're right Edmund, when this battle is over we will probably be leaving Narnia – we only came here because Caspian called us. When Caspian is no longer In need of our services, we will be going back to England, Meet Caspian tonight and ask him of his intentions. Then tell him how you feel about this situation. If he still wants to be with you during this war, then I will support you. I don't accept him but if he can make you happy then I will accept the two of you together, OK?" I nodded and squeezed him hard. He laughed and squeezed me back before telling me to run off to bed.

I heard the others come in a little later and then silence. I always have a good bearing of time so at quarter to midnight I got up and slipped on my clothes with a single set of training armour (You never know what could happen) and slid out the door noting that Caspian had already left. Climbing to the top of the How I saw Caspian laying on the stone work staring at the stars. I slid in next to him. He turned his head to smile at me, before placing a hand on my thigh and slowly rubbing circles with his thumb. My breathing started to come out ragged as his hand slid up my body. When I took a deep breath he slid his hand up past my groin to my hip and started to rub lazy circles. I looked at him. He was close to my scar. He was on his side now staring at me. One hand was up, supporting him by tangling in his hair. I longed to run my hand through it. Before I realised I already was. His breath hitched and he leaned into my touch. I longed to breath in his sent. I raised my-self up into my knees and leaned forward, resting my hands on his shoulders. I leaned in and when I caught his sent I groaned. He chuckled and came closer his hair tickling my chin as he started to lick and suck my neck. I panted and squirmed under him, my neck was a weak point for me. He chuckled once again and one of his hands came up to tangle in my hair. When I felt the stone beneath my back I realised that Caspian had been leaning us back. He was on top of me now. I groaned as he sucked on the point that my ear joins my neck. My pressure point. "Oh Eddie" He whispered in my ear, his hot breath turning me on further. "Have I found a weak point?" I gasped in response and started to pant again. Until one of his hands came to rest on my hip and started to slide upwards. Towards my scar. "Caspian" I whispered, starting to struggle. "Stop please" I started to struggle and writhe beneath him. He stopped, when his hand went up and felt my scar. "Edmund" he struggled to say, "What's this?" I froze.

The one thing I hate was the one thing that stayed with me no matter where I went. I shot up pushing him off me, and curled up hugging my knees to my chest. Stopping him from getting to my scar. The scar that I achieved by dying at the hands of the white witch. The scar is where Jadis impaled me with her broken wand. The wand that I had previously broken to stop her turning Peter to stone. The worst moments of my life are by that scar. Having to hear my siblings cry over my body while not having the ability to tell them I loved them and that I was sorry for the heart ache I caused. I was helpless and that pained me more than the scar did. "I don't want to talk about it" I whispered into my knees, trying my hardest not to cry. I hated the memories the scar brought. I felt lips on my forehead and strong arms around me and when I looked up, Caspian had me in his lap holding me close. I smiled and curled into him. I was a very good judge of character (I'm the just king – what did you expect) so I knew that we could trust Caspian. I felt him smile right before Susan walked around the corner and screamed.

I ran forward and slapped my hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Peter knows I'm here and Lucy doesn't need to know, Ok, so you aren't going to tell anyone. Got that sis" She nodded and I slowly removed my hand. She stared at me then Caspian then back at me. She chocked back a sob and ran off. "Duh duh da, we're dead" I said while shrugging my shoulders. Caspian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my stomach. He started to nibble on my ear and I practically melted in his embrace. I rolled my head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes, sighing contently. This was nice, I liked this. The body heat of another person and the loving embrace they held me in was a nice sensation and I never wanted it to end. And the nibbling of my ear was quickly accepted as a gentle tug went straight to my groin. I groaned and realised that me and Caspian where swaying side to side slowly. I smiled and turned slowly to face him. I rested my hands on the sides of his face and he rested his on my hips. I looked him in the eyes and, not breaking eye contact, leaned up , I had to go on tip toes – bloody tall bastard, and softly oh so softly planted a kiss on the side of his mouth. He tasted like chocolate and smelled like coffee. I felt him start to kiss back so I leaned back down, breaking the kiss. I smiled at him before turning and walking off with one last look at Caspian.

"Edmund" I walked into Peter holding a sobbing Susan and an angry little sister in the hallway. Lucy walked forward grabbed my arms and started dragging me towards the stone table chamber and pushed me onto it. I immediately got up only to be pushed down again. Susan slapped me hard across the face. "He's a talmerine – how could you Ed" Susan was yelling at me when Peter came in with Caspian in tow. Peter wrapped his arms around Susan and pushed Caspian in my direction. I smiled and stood up when Caspian came over where he wrapped his arms around my stomach from behind. Caspian apparently had a kink for cuddles – and I am not complaining. He kissed my neck then nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck – Yep definitely not letting him go – suck it Susan he's mine. I smirked at her before smiling to Peter and Lucy. I placed my hands over his and rested my head on his shoulder.

After a screaming match with Susan – I didn't know mum knew that kind of language but I was a teenage boy in an all-boys school, so I knew a lot worse, I ended up sharing a bed with Caspian pressed against my back. God it was nice. It was warm and safe and loving. It was a long time since I felt that. When I woke up it was to Caspian kissing the back of my neck. "Rise and shine beautiful" I turned to look at him raising my eyebrow. "Beautiful? Really Caspian" He tucked his head into the crook of my neck and said "Mmmhh you're gorgeous Eddie". I blushed – hard. He hummed and I yawned. I felt a smack across my head, I didn't need to open my now closed eyes to see who it was. "I'm up Pete, I'm up" I said drowsily before heaving myself up. Caspian's' arms snaked around my waist, pulling me down again before he shifted his weight onto my side – pinning me. I shrugged at Peter before wrapping my arms back around Caspian. "Looks like we're staying here today." I got out before burying my face in Caspian's hair.

When we finally woke up, we didn't leave the bed. We lay and chatted about ourselves and our pasts. It was fun and relaxing. Finally someone who listened fully to what I say because I was a person and not a king. When I finished recapping my time with the white witch and my death by her hand, Caspian had encased me in his arms comforting me and letting me cry. I found that I could let my emotions show around Caspian. That was rare. I liked him and was so close to loving him. The badger that doubled as a healer and cook came over and Caspian whispered in his ear. He nodded and left. A round ten minutes later my stomach growled – right when the badger walked in with a plate of lemon tart, my favourite. I looked at Caspian. "I remembered from the history books that this was your favourite thing to eat at any time of day" He shrugged like he hadn't just won my heart. I smiled and laughed when he insisted on feeding me like I was a baby. We sat up and I got in between his legs leaning on his chest, my head on his shoulder. He laughed and started to feed me. That was how Lucy found us.

"Edmund – Peter wants you to help him plan the training of the men" She said, while avoiding looking at us. I rolled my eyes but went to get up anyway. Caspian immediately pulled me down again. I huffed and started to lightly stoke his neck – just under his jaw where I knew he was ticklish. He jerked away from me at that and I took the moment to leap out of his arms and away from his ensnaring body. He started to whine when he saw me walk away so I turned back around and planted a kiss on his lips, short but passionate. I turned and left a flabbergasted Talmerine prince behind me.

I journeyed to the stone table and stood next to Peter and started to tell him how to train the men. Peter knows how to use any weapon put in front of him but have him teach someone else and he is useless. Halfway through I felt a strong masculine body press its self against my back – Caspian. I made no move to acknowledge him only continued my conversations with Peter. Only when we were done did I straighten up and place my hands onto of his ones. I kissed the side of his face I was on and whispered "hey you, got bored?" he hummed into my shoulder as his response.

I kissed him again, full on the lips this time, not caring about the gasp that came from the Narnians around us. Caspian was mine and they had to deal with it. I overheard Peter go on about the guards that guarded the bridge not being around Miraz's castle. I broke away from Caspian to turn and face Peter. He went on about a siege on the castle – Get the plans of attack, distract Miraz and slow him down. Caspian stepped forward and said, "High King Peter, I grew up in that castle and I can tell you that there are many more guards still at the castle that at the bridge," Caspian took a deep breath and continued, "However you have the experience that I don't and if you are sure that leading our troops into a siege is the right thing to do and will help us in this war then I can get us in and out soundlessly. I know every secret hallway, where they lead and how to access them without being caught – I just have one condition." Peter nodded at Caspian to continue, "We rescue my professor – he is the oldest talmerine I know, he knows Miraz and the 12 lords inside and out – he can help us get inside their minds and their plans of attack." When his speech was done, Caspian stepped back to where he had been and brought one of his hands to interlace with mine. "Very well Prince Caspian, we will help you rescue your professor and in return you get us in and out of that castle." Caspian nodded to Peter before Peter dismissed everyone leaving me, him and Caspian still standing by the stone table.

Peter was standing there looking at our joined hands and smiled before walking off. Caspian turned to me, "I'm so confused right now" I giggled and he smiled at that. "Peter doesn't like anyone who could take away his baby brothers innocence but he likes that you make me happy; Susan hates us because for the first time in Narnia there's an eligible bachelor that isn't interested in her even though she's married to Peter and Lucy's upset because she doesn't know who to side with – her mum or her dad." I giggled again before Caspian swooped down and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and returned it with just as much passion. I felt Caspian's hands slide down past my butt and grip my thighs. I knew what was coming. Sure enough Caspian gripped my thighs and lifted me clean of the floor. I wrapped my legs around his stomach and my arms around his neck letting him carry me back to the bedroom. Despite our passion and Caspian's obvious arousal when I told him not to go any further he didn't. He only did what made me happy and never pushed me. I liked that.

Turned out we had a week before the siege. In that week I hardly saw Caspian in the day, I was always outside training the men or in the stone chamber planning the siege with Peter. I almost missed the death glares Susan was sending to me or the loving glances from Caspian, although when I was fighting Caspian's loving glance turned into a full blown lustful leer. It was only at night when I and Caspian fell into the same bed did I spend some time with him. I could tell he didn't mind, he did a good job at keeping me awake long enough to completely exhaust me. I'll let your own imaginations take over here. I always awoke to Caspian kissing the back of my neck whispering things in my ear that would make me blush before Peter smacked me around the head and the whole process started again.

The evening of the siege came around far too soon. Marching to the castle I felt Caspian take my hand. I had a very important part in this siege, if I failed we're all doomed. I was to get inside the castle undetected, raise the portcullis and lower the drawbridge. I mounted the griffin that was taking me to the towers and prepared for take-off. Just before I could my head was yanked to the side and my lips where smashed onto Caspian's. I immediately returned the kiss before whispering "I love you" in his ear and leaving. It was the first time either of us had said that and I didn't know how well it would go down so I left quickly.

Reaching the tower I avoided the guards and dropped onto the roof before siding to the edge – right above the guards. Taking a deep breath I unsheathed one dagger and jumped off the roof, slicing the guard in the neck before throwing the dagger into the eye of the second guard. Both down and only the ones in-between I and the gate house to go. I sighed. The edge of the tower I'd been dropped on over looked certain death one way and the top of the gate house the other. Perfect. Opening the tower door I set up the cross bow I nicked off Caspian as I went down the stairs. Coming to the door overlooking the battlements, I opened it a teeny bit and shot the first arrow. It went clean through the first three guards and impaled its self into the helmet of the fourth. All the guards on the battlements in one shot. Go me. Leaping off the edge of the battlements I grabbed the edge and swung through the gap in the wall meant for a window. Landing feet first on the winch, I kicked the guard in front of me at the junction of his neck and shoulder – easily breaking the bone. Hey when you're trained for 15 years as a king of Narnia you learn to find ways to attack without a weapon. Jumping off the winch I spun, catching the arrow that had been fired at me, and let it fly right back at the guards. The arrow going right through the first ones neck and impaled itself into the second one. _Dam Miraz_ I thought _you need some new security._ Running over to the gears, I turned the handle slowly opening the portcullis from the inside.

Once that was done, I slid down the stairs coming to the court yard inside the castle. Seeing that the crank keeping the drawbridge up were only rope, I notched another arrow to my crossbow and let it fly into the rope – breaking it. I repeated this with the other rope – lowering the drawbridge. I felt rather than saw the presence of all the arrows, taking out the guards in the court yard. I joined the mass of Narnians entering the castle. I nodded to Peter and Susan, Peter would distract Miraz while Susan got the plans of attack. Caspian lead us over to the dungeon door, where he pulled out a stone and reaching in produced a set of keys. Opening the door he led us fellow royals inside before locking the door again. Reaching behind a tapestry on the right wall, Caspian pulled it away to reveal a stone alcove. Pushing it, it slid to the side and revealed a passage way. "It'll take you too Mirazs' personal quarters" Peter and Susan nodded to Caspian and left. Going further into the dungeon, we found the Professor and using the keys, freed him. Suddenly an alarm went up. I groaned.

Caspian lead us over to another cell at the very back and at the back of it produced another passage way. It lead us to Capsians' quarters which with another passageway at the back of his wardrobe lead us to the stables. We met Peter and Susan there. Miraz had knocked over a vase that triggered the alarm. Mounting our steeds we took off, until I noticed that there where guards going to the gate house and shouting at each other to lower the portcullis. I stood up on my saddle and leaped off taking out another two guards. Running to the gate house I noticed that all over the court yard where little barrels with a flame on the side – flammable. They would come in handy later. Breaching the gate house I knocked out the guards and re-raised the portcullis until it was all the way up. What I didn't notice when I left where the other guards coming up from the other side of the gatehouse. Reaching the courtyard I realised that I had made a mistake. Every Narnian was out except me. Unsheathing my throwing stars I opened up every single barrel of flammable liquid and opened the lighter I nicked of dad when I was younger, intending to set the place alight from the other side of the drawbridge. I heard Peter, Susan and Caspian yell for me to get out and when I turned around – the portcullis was dropping. I got there just in time for the portcullis to close a centimetre in front of me. I turned and through the lighter into the flammable liquid. That's all I remember before blacking out.

During the black out my hearing returned at some points. But what I heard didn't really make any sense so I dismissed it before slipping into sleep again. I heard Caspian yelling for me and his professor telling him that they'd lost me. I heard the flap of wings and felt claws settle around me and life me into the air. I heard Peters demand to get me back to the How. I heard Lucy's' cry when she saw me and I felt the cordial drip onto my tongue. I felt the magic slide over me and what felt like burns leave my body. When I finally had the strength to open my eyes I saw the faces of the four people I loved above me, I smiled weakly. "Why is it, every time we come to Narnia, the first battle always leaves you crying over me?" I managed a small chuckle but it turned into a violent coughing fit.

Peter smiled and lifted me up bridle style before carrying me back into the How and to my bed, where the healer/cook badger demanded that I stay in bed for at least a full day and even then only do light work, resting in between. I was shocked – bedridden for an entire day during a war! Was he mad? – But that was when Caspian, Susan and Lucy joined Peter and all agreed that I should stay bedridden for a day. I turned my back on them and sulked. Peter and the Sisters laughed but Caspian just kissed the side of my neck he could reach. I shifted slightly to face him more. He smiled as did I. Lucy gave me a bone crushing hug, Susan kissed my cheek and Peter ruffled my hair before they all left. Caspian started laughing when he saw my pout but stopped halfway through to kiss it instead. "I guess _one_ day isn't so bad" I said when we broke for air. He snuggled my neck before also getting up and going about his business. I smiled before drifting off.

Regaining consciousness I felt someone or thing watching me. Turning around I saw Caspian with a pad of paper and a pencil. I fiend sleep when he looked up and seeing I'd moved, he tuned to a new page and started to draw again. He was drawing me! I groaned and fluttered my eye lids like I was waking up. I locked my eyes onto the pad before traveling them up to his face. He smiled his crooked smile, my heart melted at the sight of it. "What are you doing besides creeping on me?" He came forward and flipped to the front of the pad before going through it page by page. I frowned – either I moved a lot in my sleep or Caspian had been doing this since we met because there were a lot of very detailed sketches of me asleep in different positions. "You need to see that you are beautiful Eddie" I frowned again. "You are Ed, you're incredible!" I shook my head and gave him a sad smile. "No I'm not" I stated simply before turning back around. Caspian sighed before I heard his footsteps lead him away from me.

I heard footsteps return and a pressure on the side of my bed. I felt a large hand start to pat my head – Peter. In the golden age I would often curl up next to Peters chair in the evenings and he would always run his hand through my hair. It calmed me down a lot. Sometimes it was the only thing that could. "Hey Kitty, what's wrong?" Kitty was the nickname Peter used for me. He was the only one allowed to use that name. Like I said before Peter running his hand through my hair was the only thing that could calm me down enough. Often I would even Purr when it was happening. Which lead to Peter calling me 'Kit' when he was in a good mood - -this lead into 'Kitty'. I turned around to face him and told him the truth, I've never lied to Pete and I'm never going to. After I was finished I sneaked a peak at Pete. He just smiled at me.

When he walked away I spotted Caspian in the doorway looking anxious. I laughed at his expression and motioned him in. "Well" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. I picked up the sketchbook and flipped to a new page before handing it to him. He smiled at me and sat down while I rearranged myself for him. "Gonna draw me like one of your French girls jack?" Caspian laughed, "You know it's only thanks to Susan that I even get that reference!" I laughed again and settled down. I spent my relaxing day getting draw by Caspian and pampered by Peter. Nice to know that the two most powerful men in Narnia cater to my every whim.

Eventually we heard it – the thump, thump, thump of feet stomping across the ground – Miraz's army had arrived. Caspian told us of his uncle holding tradition strong and suggested that someone meet him in a fight to the death. I immediately volunteered Peter. He looked at me, and I smirked at him. He smirked back, he knew what I was asking him to do. A white tiger brought us parchment and Susan and Caspian wrote out the challenge. I did notice Susan kept inching towards Caspian, flicking her hair and smiling at him. I wasn't worried because every time Susan 'accidently' bumped Caspian he would apologise before blanking her completely.

As Narnia's best diplomat, I was sent to confront Mirza along with a centaur and a giant. Miraz's camp was like a war barrack back in England. I was my usual snarky and sarcastic self and I managed to make Miraz self-conscious and sign the contract at the same time. Go me. Arriving back at the How I was crushed in a hug by both Peter and Caspian. I swear I heard bones crack. I got a hair ruffle from Peter, a hug from Lucy, a Kiss from Caspian and a death glare from Susan. _Really mum get over it._ I wanted to yell but we had bigger problems right now, like the massive army on our doorstep. The time to fight was here.

"Sure you want to do this Pete" Caspian was looking more than shifty, "My uncle is a skilled fighter with 10 years' experience on his side." I smirked and ensnared my arms around Caspian's shoulders and said, "Well then we're lucky that Peter has an extra 5 years more, aren't we?" Peter smirked alongside me and continued to get his armour on. I already had mine on so helped Caspian into his. Close contact and fleeting touches complete with sensual looks. Immense sexual tension and afterwards just leaving Caspian hanging. Go me. Again.

Slashing, ducking and some pain later, Peter came off the battle field with a dislocated shoulder. "Smile, you're the High King" I told him – the soldiers were starting to shift with unease. Peter turned and lifted his sword at the soldiers who in turn cheered. I talked to peter distracting him before slamming his shoulder back in place. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Bed time Pete" He smirked and lifted his sword back up refusing his helmet. I immediately noticed the change in Peters fighting. It was almost an act. Peter looked like he was giving it his all but he really wasn't, this was tame for Peter. I turned to look at Susan stood among the archers. She nodded at me, she had caught on to Peters act. Lucy had rode on ahead to find Aslan – she had wanted to send me as she believed Aslan would sense that we needed him stronger through his bond with me than with her but I refused to let Peter and Caspian fight without me. Within a single minute of fighting Miraz was on his knees. "Go on then, your Highness – kill me" Miraz taunted Peter but I shook my head, Peter never gave in to taunts – especially on the battlefield. "No – you're not mine to kill" Peter stated before twisting his sword and offering the handle to Caspian.

I held my breath as Caspian took the offered blade and held it against Mirazs' neck. "Go ahead boy, be a Man" Miraz jeered. "Kill me – follow in the footsteps of your ancestors." That was when Caspian lowered the blade. "I am not my father, I am not you, I am Caspian X, crowned prince and rightful king of this land. Miraz you are officially banished. You are to live out the rest of your life in exile with no contact or help. All power to your name is removed and your status revoked. Your wife and child may live in the castle untarnished by your reputation for as long as they wish to. But you will have to the end of the week to leave and never return." With that Caspian bowed to Miraz and turned towards the How. But it seemed that Miraz was going to take one last shot at victory or rather lord Scorpius was. Before I could register I heard Susan and Peter yell before a blinding pain erupted in my shoulder – an arrow - causing me to fall forward a smash my head on the pavement under me.

Opening my eyes I heard the battle well underway. It seemed that I had been place somewhere in the How with a child centaur looking over my body helping the badger. Looking to my right I saw my helmet and swords laying on a stone. While the badgers back was turned I forced my body up no matter what my mind screamed at me. Reaching my helmet I strapped it on and grabbed my swords in one hand and was already halfway out the How when I heard the badger yell for me to return. I gritted my teeth and strapped on my swords before drawing them and racing back onto the battle field. I couldn't see properly – everything was blurry – so I just did what I always did and followed my instincts. Slice here, stab there and a scream over in the distance. I just did what I could and ended up defending myself more than killing the enemy. Finally I had had enough and used the last of my strength to summon an army of the forest making the trees themselves come to life and fight for us. After that I collapsed onto my knees and started to dry heave a sign of one of my panic attacks, only there was not Papa Peter or soothing Susan to help me stay alive this time. I saw in the edge of my vision a blur of gold light and welcomed it. It took the pain away and told me of home. It felt like Aslans' magic so I struggled up and followed it. It took me to the river and, with an exploding river and the end of the battle – victory to the Narnians. I collapsed.

Warm breath flooded over me and my eyelids fluttered open – Aslan. Smiling – he was here, Lucy had succeeded. We had won. We were safe … wait … safe. MY FAMILY! My eyes shot open and was met by golden fur. I reached up ignoring my body and tangled my hand in the tufts. They were soft. "Edmund, come on Ed, come on" Lucy? A painful turn of the head told me I was on a large bed in a large chamber with my family on one side of me and a giant lion on the other. Now normal people would be freaked out by that but then again I'm defiantly not a normal person. I'm a king of Narnia and having a lion on my bed just means an extra soft and fluffy pillow complete with heater and vibrations.

Going back to my family on my other side. Susan was braiding green fire into Lucys' hair while Lucy made snowflakes out of water rain onto the floor. Peter was enjoying controlling the wind to blow the snowflakes so they stuck in Caspian's hair. Caspian was laughing along with Peter, while holding one of my hands stroking the back of it with his thumb. I smiled and then realised that that hurt a lot. I was a little disappointed in myself that I hadn't noticed the thick bandage going around my head or the other bandages covering my body. The battle – the fighting – the arrow in the shoulder and smacking my head open. Ouch – Ouch indeed. I tried to talk but found I had no voice, so I just leaned onto Aslan and tightened my grip on Caspian.

"Ed, your awake" Cue distressed family and lover jumping me in relief. I couldn't hold back a scream. They all jumped off me at that. Cue breath of Aslan. Smiling I reached my other hand for Papa Peter to hold onto and cuddle up to me. Susan walked over to the hearth and threw a fireball at it, warm golden fire spread across the empty hearth, not needing fuel. Lucy jumped on Aslans' side so she was between me and him and Caspian sat crossed legged at my knees. I sighed, I could get used to this. "What happened? Is everyone ok, nobodies hurt?" Susan laughed at that, "The only one here that's hurt is you Ed" I shrugged my shoulders, the breath if Aslan is almost as good if not better that Lucys' cordial. "You young man have got to stop this trend of dying when we come to Narnia!" "Ok Pete, Ok" A confused look reached my face when I realised that Caspian hadn't said anything yet. "What's wrong Cas?" Peter, Susan and Lucy started to leave at that. Only Aslan stayed. "What's going on?"

"Lord Scorpius, the lord who shot you when truce was drawn, has been tried by the other lords as well as me and your siblings – all three of them – He has been sentenced to either life in the dungeons for breaking a truce and conspiring to over throw the Narnia's – or – Death by hanging for all the murders we have on him, for treason against the lords and- " Caspian reached over and took my hand, "Attempted murder of a Narnia royal. We've told him his two options and what each one is for, but ultimately Ed – You're the just king and the one he tried to kill. You're the one that needs to decide his fate" I didn't have to think about it for long. My brain kicking into gear I asked, "The people he killed – where they innocent of all charges, or did they have a part in a deal and then backed out of it?" Caspian looked uncomfortable but replied "They were innocent of all charges in all aspects of their lives. We talked to some of the relations of the killed and learned that it was their husbands or their parents that where in the bad but Scorpius took it further and killed them too." I didn't have to think about it anymore –"Kill him but let the people know why you are doing it. The Miraz supporters will try to have people see it as you abusing your power and that can't happen. Also, leave what happened to me out of it. They will see it as the Narnia's trying to take control and that can't happen. We've come too far for they people to rise against the Narnia's now." Caspian nodded then leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You're going to be ok Ed, you're going to be ok" A lick on the head from Aslan and a Talmerine prince – soon to be king – curled up at my hip with his head on my lap – I drifted off for a well deserved nap.


End file.
